This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art. Many modern vehicles, such as automobiles, include climate control systems or heating, ventilating and air conditioning (HVAC) systems that operate to heat, ventilate and cool a cabin or passenger compartment of a vehicle. Such vehicles often include a plurality of vents through which air of a desired temperature may flow into the passenger compartment. Typically, a driver and/or passenger may control which of the plurality of vents may deliver the air. For example, the driver and/or passenger may choose to allow air to be delivered into the passenger compartment via one or more of face vents, floor vents and defrost vents. Distribution of air to the one or more vents may affect the vehicle occupants' comfort and enjoyment of the vehicle. The present disclose may provide a module or assembly operable to distribute air to one or more of the face, floor and defrost vents.